Les deux facettes de la Lune
by Paawelll
Summary: Dans ce monde composé en majorité de shinobis, Akihito et Mina, deux jumeaux du pays du vent, vont tout faire pour mener une vie normale malgré leurs dons.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour! L'idée de cette fanfic m'est venu vraiment comme ça, donc si elle s'arrête d'un coup, ne vous attendez pas à une suite. Je vais quand même essayer de la continuer malgré tout mais je ne vous promets rien** (si tant est qu'il y ait des lecteurs ^^') **, j'en ai d'autres plus sérieuses qui m'attendent. Encore un autre détail, je sais que beaucoup n'apprécient pas le fait d'importer des personnages personnels dans certaines œuvres, je suis désolé d'avance, mais rassurez-vous, malgré ce "petit" détail, je vais suivre l'histoire correctement en y rajoutant peut-être quelques aspects du point de vu de mes personnages. La fonction de mes personnages auront plutôt un rôle de narrateurs.**

 **J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et bonne lecture!**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien entendu, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (Sauf Akihito Mun et Mina Mun)**

— _Joyeux anniversaire ! Soufflez vos bougies !_

 _Akihito et Mina Mun se regardèrent quelques secondes avec un regard complice comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Rien n'avait changé depuis toutes ses années, peu importe qu'ils soient partis si longtemps sans donner de nouvelle, peu importe qu'ils se soient toujours reculés de tous, Konoha était toujours là pour les accueillir avec bienveillance._

 _Chacun avait son gâteau jonchés de 30 bougies. Trente bougies pour trente ans. Les jumeaux n'auraient jamais cru arriver à un tel stade, être entouré de personnes si bienveillantes et chaleureuses qui ne souhaitaient que leur bonheur._

 _Ils prirent chacun une inspiration avant de souffler tandis que toute l'équipe les applaudissait et poussait des hurlements de joie._

— _Alors, vous avez fait un vœu ? Taquina Asuma toujours accompagné de sa fidèle cigarette._

— _Les vœux, c'est pour les enfants, répondit Akihito avec un sourire sarcastique tandis que sa sœur le poussa gentiment en rigolant._

Asuma et Kurenaï se retrouvèrent face aux deux étrangers. On pouvait sentir toute la tension qui émanait par ce simple échange de regard. Les deux étrangers portaient d'étranges manteaux noirs avec des lunes rouges en guise de motifs. Un énorme chapeau en paille couvrait l'intégralité de leur visage. Les clochettes suspendues à leur couvre-chef bougeaient au gré du vent composant une douce musique inquiétante.

Les deux ninjas d'élite connaissaient ses symboles, cependant, ils préféraient jouer la carte de l'ignorance afin de tirer plus d'informations sur leurs intentions.

—Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Que venez-vous faire à Konoha ? Demanda de sa grosse voix Asuma, sa cigarette se consumant dans l'air doucement.

Kurenaï détourna les yeux quelques secondes pour observer son collègue et amant se placer devant elle avec un air protecteur. Elle reporta son attention sur les deux étrangers avec un regard de défi.

—Asuma... Kurenaï... ça faisait longtemps, se contenta de répondre le plus petit des deux d'une voix dénuée de toutes émotions.

—Vous nous connaissez ? Vous êtes d'anciens shinobis de ce village ? Poursuivit Asuma d'une voix autoritaire.

Finalement, le plus petit de l'intriguant duo, le même qui avait pris la parole, leva la main avec une certaine assurance, Asuma et Kurenaï se figèrent prêts à riposter en cas d'attaque.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait sa main de l'immense chapeau, la musique émanant des clochettes continuaient de tourner de plus en plus fort. Enfin, la main de l'homme aux ongles vernis de violet et qui arborait une bague vint se poser délicatement sur le chapeau. Il remonta tranquillement le couvre-chef avant de découvrir son bandeau rayé au symbole de la feuille ainsi que ses yeux, plus précisément, ses sharingans. Il jeta son chapeau au loin avant de déboutonner son long manteau toujours d'un geste plein d'assurance.

—Toi ! S'exclama Asuma ahuri de sa présence en face de lui, Il n'y a pas d'erreur possible... Uchiha Itachi !

Le vent reprit de plus belle faisant secouer les clochettes qui devinrent de plus en plus bruyantes face au silence pesant. Le coéquipier d'Itachi regarda rapidement son camarade avant de reposer son attention sur les ninjas d'élite.

—Ce sont des connaissances à toi, Itachi ? Dans ce cas, je me présente, c'est plus poli.

Il retira à son tour son couvre-chef mettant en avant la bague à son doigt. Le personnage affichait une peau bleutée et grisâtre à la fois, ses yeux étaient vitreux et des branchies étaient présentes sur ses joues semblables à celles des requins.

—... Hisame Hoshigaki... Voilà, les présentations sont faites, reprit-il avec un air arrogant.

Asuma fronça les sourcils perdant son air surpris, sa bouche forma une grimace de haine avant de cracher la fumée de sa cigarette.

—Car tu penses qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? Je vous déclare en état d'arrestation !

Kisame étouffa un petit rire avant de s'adresser à Itachi d'un air détaché.

—Itachi... Apparemment, toi non plus tu n'es pas très populaire chez toi...

Le concerné lui répondit silencieusement par un simple échange de regard. Soudain, Kurenaï qui semblait avoir déjà vu le visage de Kisame Hoshigaki se rappela. Son visage se mua en masque de colère à son tour avant de déclarer :

—Je te connais! Tu es un shinobi déserteur du village du brouillard ! Accusé du meurtre de ton seigneur, d'atteinte à la sûreté de l'État, tu es recherché dans tous les pays jusqu'à l'océan !

—Vous êtes classés criminels de rang S dans le Bingo Book les gars, poursuivit Asuma en reprenant la parole, Itachi... Pour remettre les pieds ici après les crimes dont tu t'es rendu coupable, tu ne manques pas de cran !

Malgré les accusations, Itachi resta de marbre fidèle à lui-même. Peu importe le nombre d'années qui s'étaient écoulées, il n'avait pas perdu son air dénué d'émotion. Asuma avait même la sensation qu'il n'en ressentait plus aucune à présent.

—Asuma, Kurenaï, laissez-moi tranquille. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer, déclara-t-il calmement de cette même voix grave.

L'ancien membre des douze gardiens serra les poings, il ne croyait pas un traitre mot de son locuteur.

—La parole d'un type qui a massacré sa propre famille n'a pas de valeurs, Il inspira profondément la fumée de sa cigarette avant de reprendre plus calmement ne désirant pas perdre son sang-froid, Je devrais croire que tu es venu ici, accoutré comme ça, sans intentions intentions particulières ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ?

Si cela était possible, le visage d'Itachi se referma encore plus qu'il ne l'était, à sa gauche, Kisame serra les dents avant de rétorquer à son tour.

—Ce type est trop curieux. Je le supprime ? Demanda-t-il à son compagnon en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

—Visiblement, on ne nous laissera pas repartir gentiment. N'en fais pas trop pour une fois, tu as la fâcheuse manie de « laisser des traces », accusa Itachi du regard.

Cette autorisation valut un sourire à Kisame qui dégaina son épée prêt à en découdre.

—Leur sort est donc scellé ! S'exclama-t-il avec exhalation.

La tension déjà présente s'intensifia alors qu'Asuma et Kurenaï se préparèrent au combat, le visage froid, prêt à parer n'importe quelle attaque. Avec une rapidité surprenante, Kisame se déplaça juste en face d'Asuma qui esquiva juste à temps. Il sortit à son tour ses kunaïs personnalisés avec un visage crispé. Il para à nouveau une attaque de l'ennemi prenant soin de protéger Kurenaï juste derrière lui.

Finissant de se préparer, Kurenaï déclencha son genjutsu à l'encontre d'Itachi tandis que la lame de Kisame déchira le bras d'Asuma dévoilant de quoi était faite la lame de l'épée.

—Il ne coupe pas... Il déchire ! S'écria Kisame avec un rire diabolique.

—Kurenaï... Tu es lente, prévint Asuma tâchant de la protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Au même instant, son genjutsu fit enfin effet prenant en cible Itachi qui était resté fixe. Du sable sortit du sol s'enroulant autour de son adversaire tandis qu'un arbre poussait derrière l'encerclant avec des branches. Kurenaï fit alors son apparition dans l'illusion derrière lui prête à abattre son kunaï sur l'ancien shinobi.

—Voilà... C'est fini, déclara-t-elle avec un regard transperçant.

Cependant, son genjutsu se retourna contre elle. En l'espace de quelques secondes, ce fut à son tour d'être capturé par les branches.

Itachi l'observa du regard avant de déclarer de son habituel ton neutre :

—Le genjutsu de ce niveau n'a aucun pouvoir sur moi.

Il sortit à son tour un kunaï et trancha sa chevelure noire en l'envoyant dans le lac avec un coup de pied violent.

—Kurenaï ! Hurla Asuma avant d'esquiver une attaque de Kisame.

—Tu n'as pas le temps de regarder ailleurs ! S'agaça l'ennemi en serrant les dents.

Pendant ce temps, Itachi s'était placé derrière Kurenaï qui se relevait tant bien que mal.

—Même vous, Kurenaï, vous ne faites pas le poids, conclut-il avec neutralité.

—Bon. Tout s'arrête ici, enfin, pour toi ! S'exclama une voix de nulle part.

Alors que tout semblait perdu, Kakashi apparut entre Kurenaï et Itachi. Le temps sembla s'arrêter soudainement. Les deux possesseurs de sharingans se dévisagèrent avec sauvagerie tandis qu'Asuma et Kisame se battaient avec ardeur. Le membre de l'Akatsuki lança un Suiton requin ardeur contre Asuma, mais, au même moment, un clone d'ombre du ninja copieur contra cette technique avec la copie de celle-ci.

—Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là, toi ? Demanda Asuma inquiet et essoufflé.

—Je vous ai demandé de les filer mais je n'étais pas tranquille, répondit calmement Kakashi en regardant d'un œil mauvais Kisame.

—Hatake... Kakashi... s'exclama Itachi avec une pointe de haine au creux de la voix.

Kisame, en revanche, parut ravi. Un sourire se mit à grandir sur son visage dévoilant ses dents aiguisés et pointues.

—C'est une sacré surprise, c'est avec ça qu'il a copié ma technique, commença Kisame en parlant du sharingan, Je savais qu'Itachi n'était pas le seul porteur de cette fabuleuse pupille... Le voilà en personne, Kakashi, le fameux Ninja Copieur !

Kakashi le regarda avec attention avant de répondre à son tour.

—C'est moi qui suis étonné ! Je me demandais qui pouvaient bien être ses deux clients louches... Mais de là à imaginer que je tomberais sur Uchiha Itachi et sur le mystérieux Kisame Hoshigaki, du village du brouillard.

—Eh bien... Tu connais même mon nom ! Voilà une proie digne d'être déchirée ! Se vanta Kisame avec une véritable admiration.

Avant même que Kakashi ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Itachi s'exclama d'une voix froide faisant t aire tout le monde.

—ça suffit, Kisame. Crois-tu pouvoir l'affronter et en sortir indemne ? Au fil des minutes, toujours plus de shinobis accourront ici. Mais n'oublie pas notre objectif. Nous ne sommes pas venus ici pour finir blessés.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter une seconde fois comme si la déclaration d'Itachi avait tout stoppé. Ce fut Kakashi qui prit la parole détruisant ce silence de quelques secondes.

—Et on peut savoir quel est cet objectif ? Demanda-t-il avec mépris en détruisant son clone laissant Asuma contre Kisame tout seul.

—Nous sommes venus chercher quelque chose... répondit-il en sortant avec rapidité des shurikens de sa manche.

—Ninpô ! Barrière d'eau ! S'écria Kakashi avant de se rendre compte qu'Itachi s'était déplacé derrière lui avec une rapidité inhumaine. L'ancien shinobi avait juste détourné son attention avec ses shurikens.

—Vous maniez cette pupille avec une grande habileté, n'est-ce-pas ? Dit Itachi en plantant un kunaï dans le dos du Ninja Copieur. Il s'évapora en une seconde faisant réaliser à tous qu'il s'agissait d'un simple clone.

Au même moment, Kurenaï s'empara d'un kunaï mais elle fut projetée par Kakashi l'avertissant que ce n'était qu'un clone d'ombre.

—Restes sur tes gardes, à 13 ans, il était déjà à la tête de nos services spéciaux... prévint-il.

—Il est donc si fort que ça... grogna Asuma.

—Tu n'as encore rien vu... continua Kakashi avec un air méfiant.

Asuma fit alors son apparition aux côtés de Kurenaï et de Kakashi tandis que Kisame apparut aux côtés d'Itachi. Plus les minutes filaient, plus la tension grandissait devenant presque insoutenable.

—Vous n'êtes pas du clan Uchiha, et pourtant, votre maîtrise du sharingan est impressionnante. Cependant, à la différence des Uchiha, votre métabolisme n'est pas parfaitement adapté à la pupille.

Kakashi ne pouvait le contredire, Itachi avait raison. Le ninja d'élite sentait déjà la fatigue l'accabler à force d'usage de cette pupille rougeâtre. Le vent souffla doucement créant des ondes dans l'eau qui le ramena à l'instant présent.

—Les Uchiha sont très puissants et craints de tous. Je vais vous montrer le véritable pouvoir du sharingan utilisé par un héritier légitime.

Kakashi comprit immédiatement ce qu'il signifiait par là. Pendant quelques secondes, l'horreur apparut sur son visage masqué, cependant, il réagit alors au plus vite.

—Ne regardez pas ses yeux ! Hurla-t-il en fermant son œil normal.

Asuma et Kurenaï fermèrent brusquement leurs yeux ne comprenant plus la situation.

—N'ouvrez les yeux sous aucun prétexte ! Si vous croisez son regard, s'en est fini de vous ! Seul un possesseur du sharingan est en mesure de l'affronter ! Expliqua Kakashi avec précipitation.

Face à cette explication furtive, Kurenaï déglutit silencieusement s'inquiétant du sort de Kakashi qui l'avait sauvé quelques minutes plus tôt.

—Effectivement, grâce au sharingan, vous pourrez résister un peu au kaléiscope hypnotique, mais... Votre pupille ne pourra rien contre les arcanes lunaires, un sort d'illusion qui ne peut être contré seulement par un membre du clan Uchiha... déclara solennellement Itachi.

Kakashi se crispa avant de murmurer pour lui même le nom de Sasuke. Soudain, il se sentit sombrer dans une autre dimension quand une vive douleur le parcourut de toutes parts. Asuma et Kurenaï commencèrent à s'inquiéter de plus en plus pour leur ami qui ne répondait plus et qui tenait tant bien que mal debout.

Au bout de cinq minutes de silence absolu et de douleur, le Ninja Copieur reprit ses esprits dans l'incompréhension et l'inquiétude des plus totales de ses camarades.

—Qu'est-ce-que tu as ?! Dis-nous quand on peut ouvrir les yeux … s'écria Asuma visiblement rongé par l'inquiétude.

Au même moment, Kakashi tomba à genou en poussant un hurlement de douleur. Sa voix semblait brisé et il peinait à ne pas s'évanouir.

—Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ! Hurla Asuma encore plus remonté.

Kisame constata avec dédain que Kakashi restait encore conscient malgré la puissance de l'attaque de son compagnon.

—Il a subi ton attaque mais il a résisté à l'anéantissement psychique... Mmh... Tu ne devrais pas l'utiliser plus longtemps, c'est dangereux pour toi aussi...

Le shinobi aux cheveux gris releva difficilement la tête pour faire face à ses adversaires. Il reprenait son souffle avec difficulté avant de déclarer :

—Tu es venu pour Sasuke, c'est ça ?

Itachi resta silencieux quelques secondes comme s'il se remémorait des souvenirs, puis balayant toute mémoire possible, il répondit avec mépris.

—Non... C'est pour l'héritier de Hokage, le quatrième.

Le professeur de l'équipe numéro sept se crispa encore plus, il était hors de question qu'un membre de l'Akatsuki s'en prenne à un de ses élèves. Il décida alors de dire tout ce qu'il savait dans l'espoir d'obtenir plus d'informations.

—C'est Naruto, votre objectif, ou plutôt Kyûbi, n'est-ce-pas ? Je sais aussi que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vous être mis en route. Tout Akatsuki s'est mis en branle, pas vrai ?

Itachi le jaugea quelques instants avant de parler à son tour. C'était comme si l'ancien ninja semblait réfléchir à un moyen de se sortir de cette situation.

—Kisame... finit-il par déclarer, Kakashi va nous accompagner. Débarrasse-nous des deux autres.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces pour protéger ses camarades, le concerné se leva prêt à riposter mais au même moment, Gaï fit son apparition envoyant valser Kisame avec violence.

—Tornade Herculéenne de Konoha ! S'écria celui-ci.

—Qui c'est celui-là... grogna Kisame en se relevant ne supportant pas qu'on interfère dans ses combats.

Gaï plaqua son sourire resplendissant habituel avant de se présenter fièrement dans une posture loin d'être modeste.

—Je suis l'ombrageuse panthère de Jade de Konoha... Gaï Maito ! Hurla-t-il avec fierté.

Sans plus attendre, deux autres personnages firent leur apparition. Gaï perdit soudain son air si fier ne s'attendant pas à voir ceux-là.

—Ne le regardez pas ! Vous pourriez être dans le même état que Kakashi !

—On sait, Gaï, répliqua sèchement Akihito les bras croisés, son chignon à moitié coiffé se basculant au gré du vent.

Asuma et Kurenaï ouvrirent alors les yeux de plus en plus décontenancés par la situation qui s'offrait à eux. Face à eux, se tenaient fièrement Gaï en posture de sauveur ainsi que les jumeaux Akihito et Mina. Akihito arborait toujours la même allure que la dernière fois qu'ils les avaient vu, c'est-à-dire ses cheveux noirs rasés sur les côtés ainsi qu'un chignon. Il portait son débardeur noir ainsi que son pantalon de service. Ses bras étaient toujours noués de bandages. Il en allait de même pour sa sœur Mina, celle-ci était coiffée d'une queue de cheval, habillée de son débardeur court et de son pantalon de service, les mêmes bandages aux bras. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

Malgré la prévention de Gaï, le frère et la sœur fixaient intensément Itachi du regard comme si une conversation silencieuse se faisait entre eux. C'est au bout de quelques minutes qu'Itachi finit par s'exprimer.

—Kisame. On arrête là, nous ne sommes pas venus pour déclencher une guerre. Il serait absurde de continuer plus longtemps. Nous rentrons.

Kisame grimaça frustré de ne pas avoir achevé tout ce petit monde, puis la seconde d'après, ils disparurent comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été ici.

Soudain, Kakashi s'effondra dans l'eau inconscient, Gaï le rattrapa juste à temps. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le petit groupe de Konoha qui le conduisit dans l'immédiat à l'hôpital. Les explications se feraient plus tard.

OOOOO

Le temps passait longuement et l'inquiétude n'était pas dissipée. Au contraire, elle grandissait de minute en minute pour chacun des ninjas supérieurs de la pièce.

Asuma était appuyé contre le bureau fixant Kakashi s'en voulant de n'avoir rien pu faire, Kurenaï était en face de son lit fixant le ciel à travers la fenêtre, Gaï était assis sur le pouf de la chambre du Ninja Copieur, il observait ses mains cherchant des réponses à ses questions. Quant aux jumeaux, ils étaient appuyés sur chacun d'un des murs de la pièce se faisant face. Akihito croisait les bras tandis que sa sœur avait les mains dans ses poches. Ils entamaient une discussion silencieuse de manière à ce que personne ne puisse les entendre. Discussion était un étrange mot pour décrire cet échange, il s'agissait plutôt d'une dispute à venir.

— _Je refuse toujours de croire qu'il soit dans ce stupide groupe de terroristes... grognait Mina qui se sentait encore coupable même si des années s'étaient écoulées._

— _On aurait rien pu y faire. On le savait depuis longtemps, la mission nous a juste confirmé nos doutes, tenta de raisonner Akihito._

Le croassement des corbeaux les sortir quelques instants de leur discussion, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil à la fenêtre observant les oiseaux aux plumages noirs voler dans le ciel.

— _Tch... Danzô est vraiment une véritable crevure... Je te jure, si je n'avais pas un rôle aussi haut placé et lui non plus, je l'aurais tué de mes propres mains... reprit sa sœur jumelle pleine de rancœur._

— _C'est fou que Kakashi garde son masque même dans cet état... changea de sujet Akihito qui ne supportait pas ce silence pesant._

Il observa quelques instants les cadres photos où l'on voyait l'ancienne équipe de Kakashi composée de Rin et d'Obito ainsi que de leur maître, puis l'équipe numéro sept. Il ne put s'empêcher de trouver une certaine similarité entre ses deux équipes.

—Apparemment, les deux assassins n'ont pas encore trouvé Naruto... murmura Gaï attirant le regard de tous les shinobis présents.

Asuma tordit sa bouche comme s'il réfléchissait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il exprime sa réflexion.

—Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Le ninja sortit une cigarette par habitude avant de reprendre fixant du regard les shinobis jumeaux sachant pertinemment qu'ils avaient la réponse, Qu'ils repartent aussitôt après être arrivés ? Trouvez Naruto ici n'est pas difficile... Sans compter qu'Itachi connaît son visage.

— _On ne peut pas leur dire, Mina. C'était une mission secrète confiée par Hokage le troisième... commença Akihito en silence._

 _Sa sœur lui répondit avec un bref sourire se rendant bien compte de l'embarras dans lequel ils étaient._

— _Peut-être... Mais il n'est plus de ce monde... On peut le faire confiance, on a combattu plusieurs fois avec eux...Et puis, nous avons informé Jiraiya de la situation..._

— _Peut-être... Mais Jiraiya faisait partie de la mission je te rappelle... Il devait garder un œil sur Naruto..._

Pourtant, Akihito ne pouvait contredire ce que sa sœur jumelle disait, il se contenta de hausser les épaules reportant son attention sur les corbeaux.

—ça confirmerait certaines informations que nous avons obtenu... débuta Mina, seulement, personne ne l'entendit.

—Chut ! S'écria soudain Gaï.

Tous comprirent immédiatement en entendant quelqu'un arriver dans les escaliers. Ils fixèrent tous la porte se doutant de la personne en question.

—Maître Kakashi !

Mina se crispa sentant la culpabilité la ronger de plus en plus rien qu'à la venue de Sasuke. Son frère la soutenait du regard, il comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait. Itachi avait été sous leur commandement quelques temps lorsqu'ils étaient membres de l'ANBU avant d'être à la tête de sa propre équipe.

Sa ressemblance physique avec Itachi était flagrante, la seule différence était la longueur de cheveux.

— _Mmh ! Si ça peut te rassurer, je trouve qu'il est bien différent d'Itachi.. Ce gamin put l'orgueil à des milliers de kilomètres, se moqua Akihito pour réconforter sa sœur._

 _Elle lui envoya un léger sourire de remerciement avant de rétorquer à son tour._

— _De toutes façons, je déteste les gosses._

Sasuke fixa chacun des shinobis avec étonnement, il sentait que quelque chose s'était passé et qu'on lui cachait la vérité.

—Pourquoi est-il endormi ? Et que font cinq ninjas supérieurs ici ? Je vous écoute, il s'est passé quelque chose ? Enchaînait le garçon avec surprise.

Gaï tenta de prendre l'air le plus naturel du monde. Il prit son air fier habituel avant de lui répondre d'une voix faussement naturelle :

—Non... Rien en particulier.

Akihito se retint alors de rouler les yeux face au jeu d'acteur de son ami, il le trouvait parfois, pour ne pas dire souvent, exaspérant.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant place à un autre ninja supérieur.

—C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ?! Itachi est de retour !? S'écria celui-ci les poumons en feu.

Gaï ainsi que tous serrèrent des dents maudissant le destin.

—Et il est à la recherche de Naruto ?! Poursuivit le ninja ne s'étant pas rendu compte de la présence de Sasuke.

Contre toute attente, la panthère de Jade soupira en se tapant le front avec sa main. C'est seulement quand il vit Gaï réagir ainsi que le ninja comprit que devant lui se tenait le cadet des Uchiha.

—Crétin... marmonna Kurenaï.

Sasuke se retourna en fronçant des sourcils complètement perdu. Puis, comme s'il avait réalisé la situation, son visage se mua en masque de haine. Il partit en précipitation poussant le shinobi à l'entrée. Tous parurent embarrassés à l'exception des jumeaux.

—Pourquoi ça se passe ainsi... se plaignit Gaï en secouant la tête dont les événements le dépassaient.

—Mmh... commença Akihito en se redressant suivi par sa sœur, Il ne va rien arriver à Sasuke, Itachi ne le tuera pas, laissons-le faire... A la limite, il finira blessé mais ça lui servira de leçon, s'exclama Akihito Mun en soupirant.

Sa sœur acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, puis, ils commencèrent à partir côte à côte dévisagés par tous les shinobis présents dans la pièce.

—Depuis quand êtes-vous revenus de mission ? Demanda Asuma qui ne les avait pas vu depuis un an maintenant.

A peine la question posée que le frère et la sœur s'arrêtèrent en même temps. Sans même prendre le temps de les regarder, ils leur répondirent avec détachement.

—Nous avons été rapatrié avant le coup d'État d'Orochimaru, déclarèrent-ils simplement.

—Quoi ? Mais... Nous n'avons pas été au courant de votre retour! Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis que... commença Kurenaï surprise. La jeune femme savait que leurs amis étaient assez détachés d'eux, mais de là à ne pas les prévenir de leur retour, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, Gaï débarqua de nulle part les joues rougies par la joie.

—Rentrons ensemble Mina ! Nous pourrons rattraper le temps perdu... bafouilla-t-il avant de se faire arrêter par le regard froid d'Akihito.

—Gaï, tentes quelque chose et la panthère de Jade deviendra un simple chaton, tu me suis ? Menaça le frère de Mina tandis que celle-ci tentait en vain de cacher son sourire moqueur.

Sur ses dernières paroles, les jumeaux disparurent laissant tout ce petit monde dans le plus grand des silences.


	2. Chapter 2

— _Les vœux, c'est pour les enfants, répondit Akihito avec un sourire sarcastique tandis que sa sœur le poussa gentiment en rigolant._

— _Alors je ne suis qu'une enfant ! Rétorqua la jeune femme ce qui lui valut de se faire pincer par son frère._

 _Kakashi secoua la tête content pour les deux shinobis, qui, pour une fois qui était rare, semblaient ravis d'être autant entourés. Gaï a ses côtés avait les larmes aux yeux et n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était d'offrir son présent à Mina. Il tenait dans une de ses mains un gros paquet enveloppé soigneusement tandis que dans l'autre se tenait un bouquet de fleur. Le Ninja Copieur se sentit soudain ridicule face au petit bouquin qu'il lui offrait._

— _Il faut toujours que tu en fasses trop... soupira Kakashi à l'égard de son rival dans l'espoir de le provoquer._

 _Soudain, devant cette scène absurde, Mina remarqua un détail dans le fond de la pièce. Elle fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas. Son frère comprit que quelque chose la dérangeait, il se pencha alors discrètement pour lui demander ce qui l'embêtait. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui dire, il lui suffit simplement de suivre son regard et en un instant, Akihito sentit le monde autour de lui s'effondrer à son tour._

Mina avait donné rendez-vous à ses élèves fraîchement diplômés vers les cascades de Konoha. Bien que les apparences soient trompeuses, elle était assez intransigeante envers son équipe d'aspirants ninjas.

Il s'agissait de l'équipe 11 composée des jeunes garnements Danny et Marshall ainsi que de la jeune fille Mika qui n'en était pas moins sage. Il formait un trio assez unique puisqu'ils avaient grandi ensemble étant tous les trois orphelins. De ce fait, ils savaient déjà agir en équipe, c'était une des premières choses qui avait épaté la noiraude. Il était rare que des aspirants se battent ainsi, pourtant, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Le trio lui rappelait sa relation avec son frère, ils n'avaient souvent été que les deux durant leur enfance, c'était ainsi qu'ils avaient appris à se battre en équipe.

Mika était la plus habile des trois, elle avait de longs cheveux gris qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, des yeux violets perçants presque impossible à lire et une peau très blanche avec une longue cicatrice sur sa joue. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander d'où elle venait, cette cicatrice, ce n'était pas un signe distinctif d'un clan, il s'agissait d'une plaie faite par un être humain.

Marshall était le plus grand de tous ainsi que celui qui avait le plus de force. Il avait de court cheveux blonds et ses yeux étaient teintés d'un gris indescriptible. Il était à peine plus bronzé que sa sœur mais pas autant que Mina qui venait du pays du vent. Le plus intriguant chez lui, c'est que le garçon ne parlait pas énormément, il adressait surtout la parole à ses compagnons. Mina pensait que c'était à cause de sa timidité, en revanche, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il ne souhaitait pas engager la conversation avec les autres.

Danny était celui qui possédait le plus de précision, il pouvait lancer un kunaï à vingt mètres et atteindre sa cible en plein cœur, c'était assez exceptionnel pour un aspirant shinobi de son âge. Sous sa chevelure brune en bataille et ses yeux verts se cachait un jeune garçon attentionné et sensible. La ninja d'élite avait fini par comprendre que l'aspirant aimait provoquer des ennuis et surtout, il était doté d'un esprit malin qui le sortait de toutes les situations possibles et inimaginables.

Mina était assez satisfaite du trio qu'elle avait écopé, cela faisait trois mois qu'ils étaient à ses côtés et ils progressaient chaque jour. Poussant un soupir de satisfaction, elle se redressait portant ses mains dans ses poches comme à son habitude observant le bracelet en cuir noir que chacun des enfants portaient. Un léger sourire se mit à grandir sur son visage, même s'ils n'étaient pas du même sang, il était évident que les trois enfants se considéraient comme une véritable famille.

—Bien ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons méditer ! S'exclama-t-elle.

La réaction de ses élèves ne se fit pas attendre. C'est Danny qui éclata le premier pour exprimer son mécontentement.

—Le prenez pas mal senseï, mais... On médite tous les jours même quand c'est un jour de repos... commença le brun en croisant les bras avant de reprendre, je conçois que ça soit important mais quand même ! A force de méditer, on néglige le vrai entraînement !

Mina perdit son air jovial pour laisser place à de l'impatience, cependant, la jeune Mika ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

—Je suis souvent en désaccord avec Dan', mais je lui accorde ce point. J'en ai marre de méditer ! Les autres s'entraînent avec ardeur sur leur jutsu ! On va avoir l'air de quiche à côté d'eux ! S'écria-t-elle.

Marshall, lui, se contentait de garder le silence. Il se fichait pas mal de comment ils étaient entraînés, il avait une pleine confiance en leur maître. Après tout, elle avait eu son diplôme à ses 6 ans contrairement à eux qu'ils l'avaient eu il y a quelques mois de cela.

—Vous avez fini de vous plaindre ? Débuta Mina après une minute de silence. Danny et Mika ne surent soudain où se placer, ils étaient peut-être allés un peu loin mais ils étaient trop fiers pour l'avouer, L'entraînement d'un shinobi se base sur deux choses, l'entraînement physique et l'entraînement psychique. Il faut entraîner son corps mais aussi son esprit. Vous êtes très doués en ce qui concerne le physique, mais vous ne savez toujours pas garder votre sang-froid. C'est à ça que sert la méditation, savoir garder son sang-froid pour prendre les meilleurs décisions dans les situations de dilemme au cours d'une mission !

Contre toute attente, Danny décroisa ses bras en soupirant.

—Je vous accorde ce point senseï... Mais ça fait une semaine qu'on ne fait que méditer... On a peut-être acquis assez de sang-froid non ? Continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

Mina les jaugea quelques secondes avant de soupirer à son tour. Finalement, elle leur ordonna de se mettre en position de méditation avant de rajouter d'un ton autoritaire :

—Très bien ! Nous allons voir ce que cette semaine vous a apporté. Je vais vous mettre dans une situation psychique, vous devrez vous sortir de là.

Pour une fois qui était rare, Marshall prit la parole assez déconcerté. Il exprima ce que tout le monde pensait à voix haute.

—Vous allez lancer un genjutsu sur nous ?

Mina se retint de sourire ravie d'avoir provoqué une réaction chez le garçon qui restait souvent dans son monde. Puis, elle grimaça se rendant compte qu'ils venaient de comparer ses dons à du simple genjutsu.

—Il est vrai que je maîtrise le genjutsu mais... ne comparez jamais cette technique à du simple genjutsu, compris ? Ce n'est pas juste une illusion psychique que je vais lancer. Je vais envoyer votre esprit dans une dimension parallèle par une simple méditation.

—Comme les arcanes lunaires dont a été victime maître Kakashi ? Demanda Mika en fronçant les sourcils ?

Mina réfléchit alors quelques minutes afin de trouver la meilleure explication possible. Elle avait beau le nier, elle appréciait que son équipe soit avide de connaissance.

—Le tsukuyomi est une technique d'illusion qui consiste à regarder un possesseur de sharingan dans les yeux, c'est une illusion qui sert à torturer et qui peut laisser de nombreuses séquelles. Ce que je vais faire, c'est simplement connecter mon esprit aux vôtres afin de le dédoubler et de le faire apparaître dans une dimension parallèle. C'est ainsi que j'estimerais si nous pouvons passer à la suite de l'entraînement. Votre aspect physique et l'autre partie de votre esprit ne seront pas affectés et vous recueillerez les informations de l'esprit clone comme avec un clone normal.

—Mais... Senseï ! Si votre capacité se rapproche de celles des Uchiha, pourquoi vous ne pouvez pas utiliser les mêmes techniques ? Demanda Danny à son tour qui semblait perdu.

—Mes capacités sont loin d'égaler celles du clan des Uchiha et elles sont bien différentes. Mais peu importe le clan, un grand pouvoir requiert un énorme sacrifice. Sasuke ne peut utiliser les arcanes lunaires contrairement à son aîné. Le sharingan est un don, certes, mais ce n'est pas cette pupille qui fait la force d'une personne. Il existe d'innombrables techniques qui égalent l'arcane lunaire. Mais assez d'explications, ce sujet est trop vaste, je vous laisserais faire des recherches par vous-même. Concentrons-nous sur l'entraînement ! Interrompit Mina qui sentait son objectif premier s'éloigner.

Ses élèves acquiescèrent puis fermèrent les yeux pour commencer la méditation. Mina les imita avant de se mordre le pouce et de lancer son incantation.

—Kokoro shibari !

Puis comme si une connexion venait de se faire entre les quatre shinobis, les trois aspirants se sentirent absorbés avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'entendaient plus le bruit de la cascade. Chacun ouvrit les yeux réalisant soudain qu'ils n'étaient plus à Konoha mais dans un néant profond et silencieux. Alors que les aspirants pensaient qu'ils étaient seuls dans ce vide, ils s'aperçurent finalement à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

—Merde... Cet endroit est vraiment... Dingue... murmura Danny qui entendit ses paroles se muer en écho.

Mika et Marshall le regardèrent ne pouvant le contredire. Ils avaient été invoqué ici mais n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'attendait leur senseï d'eux.

Finalement, alors que Mika allait prendre la parole, elle fut coupée par une silhouette familière qui était apparue de nulle part.

—Senseï ! S'écria-t-elle de plus en plus surprise et épatée par les pouvoirs qu'avaient son maître.

Ses frères se retournèrent à leur tour afin de faire face à leur professeur qui avait désormais les pupilles complètement argentées ainsi que le contour des yeux assombri.

—Votre mission est simple, je veux que vous sortiez d'ici et que vous brisiez mon sort.

Sa voix était claire et froide, Marshall frissonna d'un coup. Lui qui posait rarement des questions osa malgré tout poser celle qui lui brûlait la langue.

—Mina senseï... Est-ce-qu'il y a un risque pour que notre esprit se retrouve emprisonné dans cette dimension ? Est-ce-que notre vrai corps risque des séquelles ? Enchaîna le garçon qui trouvait malgré tout cet aura maléfique.

Sa professeur le regarda doucement avec un regard qui se voulait rassurant, puis refermant son visage, elle lui répondit simplement qu'un ninja devait s'adapter à toutes les situations. Puis en quelques fractions de secondes, celle-ci disparue.

—Pfff... ça nous avance bien son exercice... grogna Danny avec un air boudeur, Par où on commence les recherches ?

Mika parut réfléchir intensément, elle fixa chaque côté mais il était littéralement impossible de distinguer quelque chose.

—Mmmh... Quand on est perdu, il faut suivre le nord... Alors je propose le nord, affirma-t-elle pleine d'assurance.

—Ah ! Et je peux savoir où tu vois le nord ici ? On a aucun repère je te signale ! Rétorqua le brun.

—ça va ! Je cherche des solutions moi au moins ! S'énerva Mika agacé par l'attitude de son frère.

—Calmez-vous... soupira Marshall, Danny a raison, ça se trouve ici, il n'y a même pas de notion nord, sud, est ou ouest... Je ne sais même pas s'il y a une notion du temps... Je propose qu'on ne se quitte pas et qu'on aille dans une direction au hasard.

Mika et Danny se résignèrent finalement à suivre la logique du blond qui semblait anormalement calme. Ils marchèrent alors en silence dans le néant prenant soin de déposer un morceau de tissu à leur passage pour vérifier s'ils ne tournaient pas en rond.

Au bout de quelques temps de marches, ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence. L'issu n'était pas une simple porte ou trappe. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas retrouvé le bout de tissu.

Exaspérés, les enfants s'assirent fatigués pour chercher un autre moyen.

—Cet endroit est sans fin... soupira Danny en fixant son bracelet noir au poignet.

Marshall fronça les sourcils tentant de se remémorer les paroles de son professeur persuadé que la solution venait de ses paroles. Il tenta en vain de rassembler ce qu'elle avait dit pour construire une idée.

—On est rentré ici par la méditation, pas vrai ? Ça veut dire qu'elle contrôle nos esprits... Mais, elle nous a aussi précisé qu'il fallait qu'on garde notre sang-froid peu importe la situation... réfléchit-il à voix haute.

—Peut-être qu'on devrait méditer pour se sortir de là ? C'est comme ça qu'on y est entré, après tout... proposa Danny qui n'avait plus aucune solution.

Marshall et Mika l'observaient avec des yeux ronds totalement étonnés par ce que venait de dire leur frère qui se plaignait depuis le début de l'entraînement.

—Quoi ? Faites pas cette tête... J'ai pas d'autres solutions, je suis pas aussi intelligent que vous... bouda-t-il pensant que l'on se moquait de lui.

—Mais non Dan' ! C'est exactement ça ! Hurla Mika de joie.

Les enfants se préparèrent alors à méditer quand soudain, la fillette se figea brusquement.

—Attention ! Hurla-t-elle.

Trois kunaïs foncèrent en leur direction, elle les évita avec vitesse protégeant ses frères. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que d'autres personnes seraient ici. Ils se mirent en formation triangle protégeant les arrières de chacun.

—Merde... C'était pas dans le plan... On aura pas le temps de méditer si on est attaqué par des ombres ! Cracha Danny, Marshall ! À midi à quatre mètres.

Le blond envoya un kunaï qui se figea dans l'ennemi, leurs assaillants commencèrent à s'agiter suite à ça. Un véritable combat naissait pour les pauvres enfants qui tentaient tant bien que mal de stopper leurs adversaires.

Soudain, Mika poussa un hurlement, ses frères jetèrent rapidement un coup d'œil apercevant une plaie qui semblait profonde dans son bras.

—Mika ! Ça va ?! L'artère n'est pas touchée ?! Demanda Danny parant un coup de l'ennemi.

Pour toute réponse, la fillette se releva constatant qu'elle saignait beaucoup trop pour une simple éraflure.

—Je crois que le kunaï l'a effleuré... Enfin j'espère qu'elle l'a juste effleuré... cracha l'enfant.

—Ils sont toujours plus nombreux ! C'est pas possible !

Soudain, Marshall comprit ce que signifiait leur professeur en parlant de dilemme. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il voyait Mika qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes.

—On se ressert ! Mika mets-toi au milieu et panses ta plaie ! Il faut à tout prix qu'on reste calme ! C'est un genjutsu ! S'écria-t-il en stoppant tout combat pour se sortir du sort d'illusion.

Son frère et sa sœur l'imitèrent, puis comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu la moindre trace de combat. Tout leur adversaire disparurent en un éclair. Mika rouvrit les yeux pour examiner son bras, il n'y avait plus de plaie non plus, il n'y avait personne autour d'eux, ils étaient seuls.

—C'est vrai que senseï avait dit qu'elle maîtrisait le genjutsu... On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus... rigola Mika tant la situation la faisait rire.

—En même temps ma petite Mika, on est des bleus, renchérit Danny qui s'écroula par terre épuisé.

Marshall les regarda avec un simple sourire, finalement, il ne trouvait pas cette dimension si mauvaise, elle leur permettait de réaliser leurs défauts.

—Bon, les gars... Il faut sortir de là ! S'écria celui-ci déterminé.

Son frère et sa sœur lui rendirent son sourire, puis ils se mirent en position de méditation jusqu'à ce que Mika n'intervienne.

—Il faut qu'on aille plus loin que la recherche d'un équilibre... Je pense qu'il faut qu'on connecte notre esprit à notre corps pour trouver l'issu...

—Dites, on est venu à trois, ça ne serait pas plus facile si on se connectait à trois ? Après tout, s'il y a un sceau d'invocation, nos esprits sont reliés, proposa Danny alors que ses deux compagnons acquiescèrent.

Ils se tinrent alors la main, fermèrent leurs yeux. Cela parut prendre des heures, mais au moment où le trio allait arrêter. Ils se sentirent absorber à nouveau avant d'ouvrir les yeux et de se retrouver devant la cascade de Konoha comme s'ils n'avaient esquissé aucun mouvement. Marshall jeta un œil à sa montre, peut-être une heure s'était écoulée dans le temps réelle alors que dans l'autre dimension, il avait eu la sensation qu'une journée s'était passée.

En face se trouvait Mina qui semblait assez fière d'eux. Elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre la parole.

—Mmmh... Pas mal pour une première fois, même si vous avez mis trop de temps. C'est toujours plaisant de voir que vous agissez toujours en équipe, mais... Essayer tout de même de gagner en force par vous-même, un jour, il vous arrivera de combattre seul. Pour en revenir à l'exercice, vous n'avez pas assez garder votre sang-froid. Marshall un peu plus que les deux autres. Je veux que vous repreniez l'entraînement sur la méditation une à deux fois par jour, c'est compris ? Demain, on reprendra le corps à corps et le lancer de kunaïs.

L'équipe numéro 11 hocha la tête comme pour confirmer qu'ils avaient compris, puis, Mina leur laissa quartier libre. Durant leur méditation, son frère l'avait averti que Sasuke était rentré et que celui-ci avait également subi l'attaque des arcanes lunaires. Elle partit immédiatement en direction de l'hôpital pour y retrouver Akihito qui l'attendait devant la chambre de l'aspirant.

Seulement trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le coup d'État et l'hôpital était toujours autant bondé. Mina n'en revenait pas de voir à quel point Orochimaru avait pu trahir son village natal d'une telle manière. D'une certaine manière, elle était mal-placée pour en parler, mais d'une autre, agir volontairement de la sorte pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent était impensable.

—Mmmh... Il paraît que le gamin est inconscient, se contenta-t-il de déclarer la sortant de ses réflexions.

Sa sœur le fixa quelques secondes, visiblement, lui aussi venait de sortir de l'entraînement de son équipe. Son débardeur déchiré le prouvait, la jumelle aurait parié que c'était Nuska qui était à l'origine du trou dans son vêtement. Vu la précision de celui-ci et vu dont la façon dont il était étiré, ça ne pouvait être qu'un shuriken.

—Tu n'es pas allé le voir avant mon arrivée ? Demanda Mina curieuse de le voir à l'extérieur de la chambre.

—Non. Il y a une gamine à ses côtés, j'avais tout sauf envie de rester en sa présence, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Mina gloussa avant de poser la main sur la porte. Elle préféra rajouter ces quelques phrases avant que l'enfant qui devait être Sakura ne les entende. Elle avait entendu dire que la fillette était très protectrice envers ce Uchiha.

—ça lui apprendra à foncer tête baissée dans le tas et à perdre son sang-froid. Il n'a pas encore le niveau de son frère, si Itachi n'avait pas autant de cœur, il l'aurait tué.

Pour toute réponse, son frère jumeau acquiesça entièrement d'accord avec sa jumelle avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans la pièce silencieuse

A peine firent-ils un pas dans la pièce que Sakura leva la tête se demandant qui étaient ses étrangers. La jeune fille semblait fatiguée, ses yeux rougis montraient qu'elle avait pleuré il y a peu. Les cernes sur son visage indiquait qu'elle veillait régulièrement sur le jeune garçon.

—Excusez-moi mais qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle poliment.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent outrés de voir que rares étaient les ninjas qui les connaissaient dans le village alors qu'ils étaient ici depuis plus de dix ans maintenant.

—Des shinobis comme toi, le bandeau ne t'a pas... commença Akihito agacé par le manque de connaissances des jeunes shinobis.

—Des ninjas d'élite. On est des amis de Kakashi. Pendant sa convalescence, on vient prendre des nouvelles de son équipe, répondit Mina en lançant un regard d'avertissement à son frère qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

Les traits de Sakura commencèrent à s'assouplir à la mention de son professeur. Elle imita un sourire à l'égard des jumeaux.

—Dites-moi, comment se porte Kakashi senseï ? Questionna-t-elle visiblement inquiète pour son professeur également.

Mina et Akihito firent une légère grimace, ils cherchèrent une manière de répondre qui n'angoisserait pas plus le jeune fille.

—Disons que son état ne s'est pas empiré, répondit le noiraud du mieux qu'il put.

Le regard de Sakura s'assombrit encore plus qu'il ne l'était initialement. Elle reporta son attention sur Sasuke en soupirant. Les jumeaux qui pouvaient lire les émotions des autres comprirent immédiatement que la fillette était folle amoureuse de Sasuke. C'était comme si elle aurait pu offrir son cœur et son âme pour qu'il guérisse de ses blessures.

— _Dis, c'est moi où toutes les filles tombent pour les Uchiha ? Demanda sarcastiquement Akihito._

— _C'est le sharingan, la légende raconte qu'il te fait tomber sous le charme au moindre regard, continua Mina sur la route du sarcasme._

Ils l'observèrent quelques minutes avant de reprendre.

— _Il a la marque maudite, je croyais que Kakashi avait pu la faire disparaître... remarqua Mina avec neutralité._

— _Pauvre gamine... Elle serait prête à offrir sa vie pour lui alors que ce gamin développe une haine à tel point qu'il commence à renier les autres... murmura Akihito_ _en observant Sakura, Ce genre de relations me fendent le cœur..._

— _Peut-être que tu me trouveras sans cœur, mais je pense qu'elle ne comprendra que plus tard. Personne ne pourra la raisonner. Après tout, le village entier fait de la lèche à Sasuke, tu as bien vu le jour des épreuves, se contenta de répondre Mina qui ne semblait pas toucher par la situation de Sakura._

Des deux jumeaux, Mina avait toujours été la moins sensible contrairement à son frère qui portait régulièrement le monde sur ses épaules. Les apparences étaient trompeuses, si sa sœur pouvait paraître sociable, elle était en réalité plus détachée des autres contrairement à son frère qui, malgré son apparence froide et distante, s'attachait aux autres.

—Tch... à mon souvenir, les aspirants de l'époque n'étaient pas aussi ratés et orgueilleux, lâcha-t-il avec mépris à l'égard de Sasuke s'apprêtant à partir.

Sakura se retourna brusquement les yeux plissés par la colère, elle ne tolérait pas que des inconnus parlent ainsi de lui alors qu'ils ne connaissaient pas son histoire. Pourtant, elle était loin de s'imaginer à quel point ils avaient été impliqué chez les Uchiha.

—Tu as la mémoire amochée _petit_ frère. A mon souvenir, les aspirants ont toujours été comme ça, peu importe l'époque, se contenta de rajouter Mina avant de suivre son frère en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

—Eh ! Je te rappelle que je suis né trente secondes après toi ! S'exaspéra son frère en grinçant des dents avant de fermer la porte laissant Sakura seule dans la chambre d'hôpital.

Sakura avait beau ne pas les connaître, elle ne les aimait absolument pas. Et puis, elle ne les avait jamais vu avec Kakashi, même s'ils en savaient peu sur le senseï. Ses deux shinobis n'avaient jamais montré leur visage. Elle ne les avait même jamais vu dans le bureau de Hokage le troisième. Elle avait comme le sentiment qu'il ne venait pas d'ici.

De leur côté, les jumeaux débattaient encore sur le même sujet.

—J'en reviens pas qu'il n'y ait que _elle_ qui puisse les soigner... On peut soigner des blessures graves et pourtant, on peut rien faire... grogna Akihito en recroisant les bras plus par toc qu'autre chose.

—Même si on pouvait le faire, il ne vaudrait mieux pas. On pourrait leur infliger d'autres douleurs psychiques Aki, il y a juste à espérer que Jiraiya _la_ trouve... soupira Mina aussi impuissante que son frère face à ce soin inaccessible.

Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes pour observer l'horizon et le paysage de Konoha. D'ici, ils voyaient les statues de pierre des Hokage. Ils espéraient du fond du cœur que Tsunade accepterait la proposition. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'on n'attaque le village affaibli et sans réel chef en position.

—Bon... Qu'est-ce-qu'on fa... commença son frère avant d'être interrompu par Gaï qui gesticulait de toutes parts pour attirer leur attention.

Mina se retint de rire, elle murmura discrètement ses quelques mots à son frère.

—Bon, je crois qu'on a trouvé ce qu'on allait faire...

Avec Gaï se trouvait Asuma accompagné de l'équipe 10 diplômé depuis bien plus longtemps que l'équipe 10 des nouveaux aspirants. Ils se rapprochèrent pour se saluer. Il y avait une fille blonde qui devait être Ino, un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec une queue de cheval qui devait être Shikamaru, et un autre garçon aux cheveux châtains qui devait être Chôji. Les trois ninjas les dévisageaient ne les ayant jamais vu dans le village ni même aux côtés des autres maîtres.

—Tiens ! Le fumeur et la panthère ! Ça roule ? Demanda Akihito de son air las habituel avec un regard de défi constant.

—Toujours en forme grâce à la puissance de la jeunesse ! S'écria Gaï.

Pourtant, malgré son air habituel, les jumeaux sentaient bien que le shinobi était préoccupé. Mina lui envoya un sourire désolé tandis que Akihito reprit la parole.

—T'inquiète Gaï, ton ptit gars a la même hargne que toi, il va s'en sortir ! Encouragea-t-il du mieux que le noiraud pouvait. Cela lui valut un sourire de la part du concerné, il était rare que l'ancien membre de l'ANBU se montre aussi compatissant alors lorsqu'il le faisait, cela lui allait droit au cœur.

—Dites, on va manger des grillades, ça vous dit de venir les gars ? Il faut bien rattraper le temps perdu ! Proposa Asuma avec son sourire amical qu'il ne réservait qu'à ses proches.

Mina acquiesça d'un hochement de tête plus guidée par la faim que par l'envie de côtoyer du monde. Finalement, tous partirent en direction du restaurant tandis qu'Asuma présenta à son équipe ses deux camarades.


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou AoYume-Chouppa :p Merci pour tes commentaires qui me vont droit au coeur x)**

 **Ouais, plus les fictions passent, plus mes personnages sont vieux mdr x)**

 **Je te rassure, Sasuke j'en ai ma claque :')**

 **J'étais obligé, le personnage de Gaï me fait trop bader mdrr**

 **J'ai vraiment hésité à les remettre, mais, c'était plus fort que moi x) Je les mets à toutes les sauces :')**

 **Oui! J'ai pensé à toi en plaçant Shikamaru x) Et vu que j'apprécie beaucoup ce personnage, j'aimerais le mettre le plus possible ^^**

 _Son frère comprit que quelque chose la dérangeait, il se pencha discrètement pour lui demander ce qui l'embêtait. Elle n'eut pas besoin de lui dire, il lui suffit simplement de suivre son regard et en un instant, Akihito sentit le monde autour de lui s'effondrer à son tour._

 _C'était comme si l'univers ne leur laissait jamais de répit, comme si, plus le temps passait, plus tout s'accumulait les guidant dans leur sombre passé. Puis, chacun de leurs amis commencèrent à se taire, tous suivaient leur regard quand ils le reportèrent sur eux. Un silence mortuaire planait, la vérité s'offrait à tous._

 _Le livre que tenait Kakashi tomba par terre, les fleurs de Gaï se fanèrent, la cigarette d'Asuma se consumait seule sur le sol, et petit à petit, tous leur tournaient le dos pour les laisser seuls face à_ cela _dans le noir absolu sous les bougies qui brûlaient encore._

— _Je suis désolé Kazutomo, mais comprends-le, ma vie se passe au pays du vent... Et... J'aurais dû prévoir ce genre de choses...J'aurais dû empêcher leur naissance..._

 _Cette voix, c'était bien lui. Mina sentit son cœur se remplir de rage tandis qu'Akihito ne pouvait plus respirer, parce qu'après tout, tout était de leur faute. Ils n'auraient jamais dû naître, ils n'auraient jamais dû vivre, ils n'étaient bons qu'à prendre la vie des autres._

—Chôji... Si tu continues à t'empiffrer comme ça tu vas finir par faire une indigestion... réprimanda Ino avec un air sévère ce qui fit rire Mina.

Le jeune garçon l'ignora royalement et continuait d'avaler ses grillades avec acharnement. A sa droite se tenait Shikamaru, l'aspirant grignotait plus qu'il n'écoutait les autres parler, c'était comme s'il se fichait éperdument de tout. Gaï, quand à lui, tentait en vain d'approcher Mina. Il aurait pu parvenir à ses fins si Akihito ne s'était pas placé entre lui et la jeune femme. Le frère des Mun était au milieu des deux shinobis et gardait son air froid, presque inquiétant, les bras croisés, défiant Gaï de tenter quoi que ce soit.

—Dites-moi maître Asuma... Vous les connaissez d'où ses types ? J'ai jamais vu leur tronche dans Konoha... demanda Shikamaru en prenant soin de dévisager les jumeaux ce qui valut un sourire arrogant de la part de Mina.

Asuma sortit une cigarette de son paquet avant de lancer un sourire jovial à son disciple.

—Ses types, comme tu dis, sont des camarades de longue date. On a été à l'Académie ensemble et nos routes se sont séparées lorsqu'ils sont rentrés dans l'ANBU, expliqua-t-il avec honnêteté.

Shikamaru perdit son air lassé de tout face à cette annonce. Il fixait les jumeaux d'un air différent comme s'il réalisait qu'en face de lui se tenaient des ninjas d'un certain niveau. Le garçon comprit immédiatement pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais aperçu leur tête. Il n'eut pas à se poser la question, il savait que devant lui se tenait deux ninjas d'élites parmi les ninjas supérieurs.

— _Enfin, on a un peu d'estime dans ce pays de ploucs, soupira Akihito avec un air de satisfaction._

— _C'est quand même fou qu'aucun aspirant ne nous connaisse... Tu crois que le problème vient de nous ? Après tout, c'est pas comme si on s'était réellement intéressé aux nouvelles générations... réfléchissait Mina pour sa part._

Puis, alors que l'aspirant posait ses baguettes afin de croiser ses doigts comme s'il élaborait une stratégie, il s'exprima enfin avec l'air le plus méprisant qu'il pouvait prendre.

—Ses types ont fait parti de l'ANBU ? Vous voulez rire ? Ils ne devaient pas être si doués que ça si personne ne connaît leur existence même après avoir quitté cette organisation... Finit alors par provoquer Shikamaru en imitant le sourire arrogant de la jeune femme.

Sa réflexion ne fit qu'un tour dans le sang du frère Mun qui serra les dents face à tant d'irrespect envers ses aînés.

— _Je vais l'éclater ce gamin... commença à s'énerver Akihito avant que sa sœur n'intervienne._

— _Je serais toi, je me méfierais... Il fait parti du clan Nara, je te rappelle qu'ils contrôlent les ombres... prévint-elle avec son air sournois._

Akihito décrispa alors sa mâchoire se disant qu'il valait quand même mieux qu'un gamin de treize ans. Il se contenta juste de hausser un sourcil pour toute réponse avant de poser son regard sur Asuma d'un air sévère.

—C'est vrai... Prenez l'exemple de Kakashi senseï... Il a été membre de l'ANBU et tout le monde l'admire... poursuivit Ino avec un regard de défi.

Par ironie du sort, ce fut à Mina de monter en tension. Elle n'en revenait pas du manque de respect des aspirants d'aujourd'hui. Dans ses souvenirs, ceux qui sortaient de l'Académie évitait ce genre de réflexion en présence des aînés.

— _Je vais buter cette gamine... menaça à son tour Mina avant que son frère n'intervienne._

— _Je serais toi, je me méfierais... Elle fait parti du clan Yamanaka, je te rappelle qu'ils prennent possession des corps... s'amusa-t-il à lui renvoyer la pareille._

Pour toute réponse, elle dévisagea simplement la blonde du regard la faisant frisonner. Ino comprit immédiatement que ses « camarades de longue date » étaient tout sauf aimables.

—Plus le temps passe, plus les aspirants sont de moins en moins respectueux envers leurs aînés... Iruka a été trop tendre avec vous à l'Académie... finit simplement par dire Mina en poussant un soupir de désolation.

—C'était le bon vieux temps l'Académie ! Je me rappelle qu'on rigolait bien, la première fois qu'on vous a vu lorsque vous êtes arrivés ici, on pensait que Mina était un garçon et Akihito une fille ! Rigola Gaï en tapant dans le dos du jumeau qui avait toujours le don de débarquer lorsque la situation ne s'y prêtait pas.

Tous rigolèrent sauf les concernés qui se rappelaient effectivement de cette époque. Ils grincèrent des dents se resservant une coupelle de saqué afin d'ignorer les moqueries des shinobis. Lorsque tout le monde se calma, un silence pesant s'installa à table. Tous savaient que le sujet qui allait suivre était loin d'être jovial, même les aspirants qui ignoraient tout des jumeaux.

—Alors, commença Asuma après de longues minutes silencieuses, Vous êtes rentrés peu avant le coup d'État d'Orochimaru... J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'est passée alors que ça ne fait que deux mois seulement...

Cette attaque avait même marqué l'esprit des plus forts, beaucoup d'hommes étaient tombés au combat, beaucoup trop. Même si les habitants de Konoha faisaient leur deuil petit à petit, il était difficile d'ignorer toutes ses morts qui avaient sauvé le village. Il était difficile d'ignorer toutes ses familles désormais brisées. Il était difficile d'ignorer que le protecteur de Konoha s'en était allé par la main de son disciple.

—Une fois que la situation sera stabilisée, vous repartirez à votre mission initiale ? Demanda Gaï avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient partis pour une mission classée top secrète, depuis, personne n'avait eu de nouvelles d'eux. Pas le moindre volumène, pas le moindre signe, même Hokage le troisième n'avait rien dit. C'était comme si les jumeaux s'étaient évaporés du système, d'ailleurs, la plupart de ceux qui les connaissaient les pensaient morts ou porté-disparus. Il était rare qu'une mission dure aussi longtemps. Mais pourtant, ce silence absolu leur valait leur succès, un ninja qui savait se faire oublier même par ses camarades relevaient d'un niveau de camouflage qui frôlait la perfection.

—Tout dépendra de ce que le prochain Hokage décidera... répondit finalement Akihito en fixant son assiette, On a récolté pas mal d'informations, je doute que ça serve à quelques choses de relancer encore des recherches...

—Et pourtant... On en sait encore presque rien... murmura Mina pour elle-même frustrée que les choses soient ainsi.

—Mmh... se contenta de murmurer Asuma pour lui même avant de dériver le sujet sur les nouvelles équipes dont ils avaient la charge. L'humeur générale repartie dans sa jovialité laissant derrière les frustrations qui planaient.

Le repas se termina ainsi, les maîtres se partagèrent la note et chacun reprenait sa route. De leur côté, les jumeaux décidèrent de rendre visite à Kakashi avant d'aller aider les habitants qui s'attelaient à reconstruire le village.

En route, ils croisèrent le petit-fils de Hokage le troisième, Akihito et Mina ne l'avaient pas revu depuis une éternité. La dernière fois, l'enfant avait feinté une attaque envers son grand-père, Akihito s'était contenté de dire que Konoha-Maru ressemblait plus à un boulet qu'autre chose tandis que Mina l'avait encouragé à ne pas abandonner ses rêves.

Actuellement, il portait une poutre avec ses deux amis. Ils ne pouvaient nier le fait que les nouvelles générations les dépasseraient très rapidement, c'était d'ailleurs très impressionnant de voir à quelle vitesse ils apprenaient. Le petit brun finit alors par s'arrêter brusquement en se rendant compte que ses amis étaient épuisés. Il se gratta la tête assez décontenancé avant de remarquer les jumeaux au loin.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il les pointa du doigt en poussant un hurlement.

—Mais vous êtes pas morts vous !? Hurla-t-il attirant l'attention de la foule autour d'eux.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec surprise ne comprenant pas la réaction du petit brun.

—Eh bah ! Sympa l'accueil ! Tu pourrais être plus respectueux envers tes anciens protecteurs ! Répondit du tac au tac Akihito l'air sévère.

—Mmh ! Vous étiez plutôt des baby-sitters inutiles si vous voulez mon avis ! Rétorqua le garçon en tournant la tête pour ne plus les voir, Maintenant, je suis un ninja alors j'ai plus besoin de la protection d'abrutis comme vous !

Les Mun se sentirent encore plus dépassés, ils n'en revenaient pas à quel point ils grandissaient vite. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient vieux, mais quand même, ils avaient l'impression que hier seulement, ils avaient obtenu leur diplôme.

—Konohamaru Sarutobi, réprimanda Mina comme elle le faisait lorsqu'ils avaient encore la charge de l'enfant, Prononces un mot de plus de cette manière et tu subis notre entraînement intensif... Et je te parle pas du ridicule parcours qu'on t'avait fait, mais un vrai entraînement intensif de shinobi puisque tu te proclames ninja haut-niveau.

Le garçon perdit son air sûr de lui ne se rappelant que trop bien de ce type de punitions. Finalement, ses amis les rejoignirent et le petit garçon fit les présentations. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes plus sérieusement quand leur maître arriva, ils se saluèrent avant de repartir en direction de l'hôpital.

—J'ai l'impression que cette journée est sans fin entre tous ces allers et retours entre hôpital, entraînements et bouffe entre amis... soupira Mina épuisée, Tu parles d'un jour de repos...

Akihito grimaça à son tour, ils n'avaient droit qu'à un jour de repos dans la semaine et ils l'avaient passé à courir partout.

—Pfff... Et demain on part en patrouille... Tu crois qu'on emmène les mioches? Se questionna le jeune homme.

Mina parut réfléchir, puis se disant en fin de compte que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que cela, acquiesça. Après tout, ça leur ferait de l'expérience, à leur âge, ils avaient déjà exécuté plusieurs missions de rang B alors une simple patrouille, ce n'était rien.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans l'hôpital, saluant poliment l'infirmière de garde, ils prirent la direction des escaliers avant de se retrouver dans la silencieuse chambre de Kakashi.

Depuis hier, rien n'avait bougé, c'était comme si le temps semblait s'arrêter dans cette chambre. Mina sentit son corps se crisper, elle avait combattu tellement de fois avec le juunin que le voir dans cet état lui serrait le cœur.

—Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es tombé dans le piège du sharingan... glissa son frère avec un ton sournois.

Sa sœur se retourna en fronçant les sourcils, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il signifiait par là. Finalement, Akihito dût se restreindre à lui rappeler ses propres paroles.

—« _La légende raconte qu'il te fait tomber sous le charme au moindre regard »_ imita-t-il grossièrement faisant rire sa sœur.

Exaspérée, la jeune femme leva les mains au ciel. Il fallait toujours que son frère exagère le moindre faits et gestes.

—T'y es pas du tout ! Pesta celle-ci avant de reprendre, C'est juste que c'est rare de le voir dans cet état...

Akihito ne pouvait la contredire, Kakashi était connu pour terrasser ses ennemis. Alors, le voir dans un lit d'hôpital, forcément, cela faisait quelque chose. L'homme aux cheveux gris semblait souffrir le martyre, il était pris d'une fièvre puissante qui n'avait pas baisser depuis la dernière fois qu'ils lui avaient rendu visite.

Il s'installa avec la grâce d'un grand-père sur un des sièges de la chambre tandis que sa sœur s'installa près de la fenêtre avec élégance. Akihito n'eut pas à se demander ce qu'il se tramait, il savait qu'elle réfléchissait. En voyant l'état de son ami, il trouva enfin le courage de dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur avant qu'il ne puisse plus le faire, il avait régulièrement tendance à oublier que la mort pouvait frapper n'importe qui n'importe quand, surtout en tant que ninja. Cependant, il préférait ne jamais y penser, mais cette fois, en voyant l'imbattable ninja copieur sur ce lit d'hôpital, il se rappela cette dure réalité.

—Mina, faut que je t'avoue un truc, murmura-t-il en fixant l'hospitalisé.

Sa sœur tourna la tête intriguée, elle l'écouta soudain avec une pure attention.

—T'es pas la seule à t'en vouloir. On a beau avoir réussi de nombreuses missions, j'ai l'impression que sur le plan humain, on a tout foiré...

Il se tut quelques secondes, Mina avait l'air de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Elle aussi, elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi la nuit dernière. L'observant avec attention, elle attendait qu'il poursuive.

Akihito touchait ses tatouages cachés par les bandages, c'était une de ses mauvaises habitudes lorsqu'il était stressé, agacé, ou même triste.

—D'abord _ça._ Ensuite la mort de Morïn. La tragédie Uchiha, et tellement d'autres choses... C'est comme si on avait été les pires commandants de l'histoire. Tout ceux qui ont un jour été sous notre commandement meurent ou tournent mal... finit-il alors par déclarer.

Mina acquiesça silencieusement, il était vrai que sur le plan humain, les jumeaux avaient tout foiré. Elle détourna le regard en fixant par la fenêtre, elle-même y avait grandement réfléchi, et finalement, la jeune femme s'était faite sa propre conclusion.

Son regard se posa sur un groupe d'enfants qui jouaient aux ninjas, ils rigolaient à en perdre haleine. Konoha avait beau être un village chaleureux, c'est comme s'ils n'y avaient pas leur place.

Elle sentait depuis leur retour que quelque chose pesait son frère, lorsqu'ils étaient en mission, ils étaient dans le feu de l'action alors ils n'avaient pas loisir à avoir des pensées personnelles. Mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de bouger, les mauvais songes commençaient à revenir.

—Tu sais, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi Aki et, j'en suis venue à certaines conclusions, commença doucement sa sœur en observant encore les enfants jouer.

Elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps pour ça, jouer, dès leur enfance, on les avait impliqué dans un rôle de shinobi car ils étaient craints depuis leur naissance.

—Le massacre, Morïn, ou même Itachi, on aurait rien pu éviter... On a voulu _ça_ , on était peut-être gamins, mais... On a décidé de notre libre-arbitre de faire quelque chose. Alors, on a agi, et en agissant, on les a tué, mais... C'est comme si on était inconscient...

Akihito ferma les yeux se remémorant cette nuit-là. Une tempête de sable se préparait dans le petit village éloigné de Suna, leur père était parti avec d'autres personnes dans un des villages voisins afin de nouer des alliances.

C'est cette nuit-là que les deux enfants avaient vu leur mère tuée par la main d'un haut-placé du village. C'est cette nuit-là qu'ils avaient failli trépasser pour la première fois. C'est cette nuit-là qu'ils avaient tué pour la première fois.

Le sang, la mort, les pleurs, et puis, la haine, la volonté de survivre, et pour finir cette lumière qui en quelques secondes à peine, avaient fait disparaître tous les villageois, c'était aussi cette nuit-là que les jumeaux avaient acquéri de nombreux pouvoirs ainsi qu'un chakra bien plus grand grâce aux meurtres de tous les habitants.

Cette nuit-là fut décisive pour leur vie parce qu'ils avaient enfin osé le pas.

—C'était longtemps ce que je me suis dit, qu'on était des monstres. Et en voyant la réaction des habitants face à Naruto ou à Gaara, je réalise que c'était une conséquence aux actes qu'on subissait. Ça n'enlève pas la monstruosité, mais disons que j'ai compris qu'on était juste désespéré et qu'on haïssait les gens, je sais pas si on leur voulait réellement du mal ou non... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on voulait pas leur mort parce que si ça aurait été le cas, on ne culpabiliserait pas aujourd'hui.

Son frère rouvrit doucement ses paupières pour observer sa sœur. Il y avait une part de vrai dans ce qu'elle disait. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ils avaient toujours voulu jouer avec les autres enfants, mais à chaque fois, on les regardait avec mépris comme s'ils étaient le fruit d'une mauvaise expérience. Ce que les habitants ne comprenaient pas, c'est que ni leur mère, ni eux n'avaient désiré avoir de telles facultés.

—Morïn aussi j'y ai pensé, reprit Mina comme si elle se faisait un contre-rendu à elle-même, Elle a toujours été un peu... originale, rigola tendrement la jeune femme, On était une bonne équipe, il faut l'avouer, elle était folle amoureuse de toi d'ailleurs... Mais, j'aurais jamais imaginer qu'elle déserterait le village sans aucune raison... Je m'en suis longtemps voulu, on savait qu'elle tiendrait pas dans l'ANBU, mais, elle voulait nous suivre...

Cette fois-ci, Akihito se rappela le doux visage de Morïn qui lui disait qu'elle irait bien s'il était à ses côtés. Il aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas pour elle, la bipolarité la rongeait de jour en jour. Il savait lui aussi qu'il aurait dû intervenir. Mais l'espoir l'avait trompé et finalement, la fatalité s'était abattue tristement.

—Dans l'ANBU, on est habitué à assassiner des gens... poursuivit Mina d'un air plus sombre, Mais... J'aurais jamais pensé que Danzô nous aurait ordonné de la tuer elle. Tu te rappelles quand on l'a retrouvé ? Murmura la jeune femme.

—Elle nous a supplié de la tuer sans notre masque, qui se remémora Akihito cette journée tragique, Elle avait l'air si désespéré, je l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état...

Mina resta silencieuse à son tour, elle finit alors par déclarer d'un ton neutre :

—J'ai eu beau réfléchir là-dessus, j'ai jamais su si on avait fait le bon choix... En tant que shinobi, on avait exercé notre devoir, en tant qu'ami, on a tout détruit... Et tu sais quoi, je m'en veux plus pour cette histoire que pour ce qu'il s'est passé quand on était enfant, parce que, cette fois... On était adulte et conscient...

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme marqua une pause plus longue. La mort de Morïn l'avait plus touché qu'autre chose, c'était une des rares personnes qui les comprenaient, et pourtant, ils l'avaient assassiné au même titre que de simples cibles.

—Et puis, Itachi est venu dans notre équipe. Ça n'aura pas duré longtemps, je te l'accorde. Juste l'espace de deux mois avant qu'il ne devienne leader à son tour. Ce type est un véritable surdoué en y repensant... Il avait que 13 ans mais tout le monde lui parlait comme s'il en avait 30, tout le monde lui donnait de lourdes responsabilités. Je me rappelle que quand on nous l'a confié, tu lui as balancé que c'était juste un gosse de 13 ans... gloussa Mina en se rappelant de la scène.

Akihito rigola à son tour en y repensant, plus sa sœur lui parlait, plus son cœur était moins lourd. Il se rappelait bien de ce jour, ils avaient 19 ans, ils étaient rentrés peu avant l'arrivée de Kakashi, après la mort de leur tuteur, c'est-à-dire à leur 15 ans.

—Tu sais, en l'ayant revu, moi aussi je me suis sentie coupable. C'était à nous que la mission de détruire le clan Uchiha aurait été légué s'il avait refusé, mais malgré la discussion qu'on avait eu ce soir-là, il avait accepté.

Ce soir-là, Akihito s'était énervé, il refusait qu'un enfant qui venait à peine d'avoir 14 ans n'exerce une telle mission. Prodige ou non, le jeune Mun ne tolérait pas un tel ordre. Mina avait été plus calme que lui même si elle était fermée à cette idée.

— _Merci. Merci d'avoir été si protecteurs envers moi, mais c'est mon clan. Je dois le faire même si pour ça, je dois être haï. Nous ne sommes pas si différents que ça vous et moi finalement..._

—Il nous avait remercié... Mais je crois aussi qu'il avait fini par comprendre ce que nous avions fait, déclara Mina avec un ton ferme, Peu importe ce qu'il a été ou même ce qu'il est devenu, l'important, c'est qui il était quand on s'occupait de lui. Et je crois qu'on a bien fait pour une fois... Alors qu'il se détachait de son clan, il a toujours été protecteur envers Sasuke et Konoha.

Akihito observa sa sœur, puis, il osa demander la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

—Tu penses qu'il n'est pas un ennemi ?

Mina tourna alors la tête avec un regard franc, sa sœur n'était ni dupe ni du genre à se laisser tromper par les apparences.

—J'en suis persuadé même... Quand il nous a vu, j'ai presque pu lire du soulagement dans ses sentiments... Enfin... je sais pas si c'était du soulagement à proprement parlé, il est difficile de lire en lui mais... Il avait l'air rassuré qu'on soit devant lui, expliqua Mina du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

—Ouais, je l'ai senti aussi, grimaça Akihito, Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? Je veux dire, il a 18 ans, il est dans l'Akatsuki mais il est rassuré en nous voyant ? Peut-être qu'il est rassuré qu'on soit dans le même coin que Sasuke... réfléchissait de son côté le jumeau.

Mina se retourna finalement pour s'installer auprès de Kakashi. Elle s'empara d'une serviette pour éponger son front sous le regard de son frère. Les deux savaient que la conversation était loin d'être terminée.

Mina poussa un soupir fatigué. Elle finit alors par déballer son sac toujours sous le regard de son frère.

—Je me suis jamais réellement senti chez moi ici... marmonna-t-elle doucement, Je crois que c'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu aller dans l'ANBU et que j'y suis resté aussi longtemps... Je ne me sens ni du pays du vent, ni de celui du feu. Même si je me suis fait des amis ici, j'arrive toujours pas à me sentir chez moi. Je me sens plus comme une spectatrice, comme si j'étais née dans ce monde juste pour observer.

Akihito observait ses faits et gestes avec attention, il était d'accord avec elle. Peu importe qu'ils soient entourés, il avait la désagréable sensation de n'être qu'une pièce rajoutée sur l'échiquier. Peu importe où ils allaient, les fantômes du passé restaient en eux, c'était leur seul foyer désormais.

—Je sais... On est pas jumeaux pour rien... murmura-t-il à son tour avant de reprendre, Mais, j'imagine que si tu me racontes une telle chose, c'est pour me parler du rêve ? Demanda-t-il cette fois avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

Mina eut un bref sourire ravi de voir que lui aussi s'efforçait de l'évoquer. Elle savait que Akihito avait horreur de parler de leur fatalité, cela la rassurait de voir que pour une fois, c'était lui qui faisait le premier pas.

—Je crois que la prophétie se réalise. Tu sais ce que ça signifie Aki... l'un de nous va mourir à la fin du rêve, déclara-t-elle avec douceur.

Le concerné serra les poings refusant d'admettre cette vérité. Il refusait littéralement que les choses se passent ainsi.

—C'est qu'un rêve bidon Mina ! Cracha celui-ci en croisant les bras tentant de refouler sa colère.

La concerné leva le regard pour lui faire face, son air était atrocement paisible ce qui donna des frissons à son frère. Il refusait de croire que sa sœur acceptait l'idée de disparaître.

—Depuis quand on fait des rêves ? Dit-elle, On en a jamais fait, et tu sais pourquoi. Ça nous est interdit, tout simplement. Le sage a dit...

—Il a dit qu'ils nous étaient interdit d'en faire mais qu'un jour, il nous arriverait d'en faire un alors l'un de nous sera destiné à mourir, je sais, répliqua froidement le jeune homme en reprenant mot pour mot le sage qu'ils avaient rencontré, Eh bah moi, j'emmerde la prophétie. On a jamais rien demandé de tout ça !

Pour toute réponse, Mina secoua la tête avec un sourire moqueur avant d'éponger une nouvelle fois le front de Kakashi dans le plus grand des calmes. Son frère frissonna éprouvant soudain une certaine haine envers le vieux moine.

—Eh ! Fais pas cette tête ! Dis-toi qu'on va vivre jusqu'à trente ans... taquina la jeune femme.

—Parce que tu te contentes de trente ans toi ? Provoqua son frère en rentrant dans son jeu.

—Je te rappelle qu'en moyenne, un shinobi meurt à 25 ans, rétorqua celle-ci à son tour.

Akihito se leva en prenant faussement un air de dédain, il se prépara à sortir en déclarant qu'il allait voir ses morveux. Alors qu'il allait passer le seuil de la porte, Mina l'arrêta.

—Je sais que c'est dur à accepter Aki, et je sais pas non plus combien de temps ils nous restent mais... J'aimerais qu'on les vive différemment... murmura la jeune femme qui se voulait rassurante, Tu viens voir Kazutomo avec moi ce soir ? Proposa-t-elle par la suite avec son air bienveillant.

Aki se sentit soudain coupable. Ils étaient rentrés depuis longtemps désormais mais il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de le voir une fois.

—C'est vrai qu'il a toujours préféré le crépuscule, rigola son frère avant de partir en confirmant. Les deux jeunes gens se donnèrent finalement rendez-vous devant l'hôpital avant qu'il ne disparaisse préférant laisser les deux shinobis seuls.

C'est le cœur encore plus lourd qu'il quittait l'hôpital, il avait la sensation que Mina avait accepté cette vie qu'on leur avait donné. Lui, il en était incapable tout simplement. Il refusait qu'on lui prenne sa moitié, il refusait de vivre sans celle qui l'avait toujours accompagné dans la moindre souffrance. Cette douleur-là était insurmontable pour lui, d'abord Morïn, puis Mina ? Non. Même si Akihito avait la sensation d'être égoïste, il espérait du fond du cœur que ce soit lui qui trépasse. Mina était une personne exceptionnelle alors que lui, il se contentait juste de regarder le temps passer.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était éloigné de la place centrale et s'était dirigé d'instinct vers la cascade de Konoha. C'était ici qu'ils s'étaient entraînés enfants, et, c'était ici qu'ils entraînaient leurs disciples. Il eut un bref sourire à cette pensée, ils avaient enfin passé un certain cap. Il était loin le temps où c'était à eux d'apprendre, aujourd'hui, ils donnaient des leçons. Lui qui se trouvait si égoïste se retrouvait à s'occuper de gamins.

Il observa quelques secondes l'eau couler, c'était un son relaxant. Il décida finalement de s'allonger sur l'herbe pour se libérer l'esprit. La nature lui faisait un bien fou, elle dégageait une certaine puissance, une certaine paix. Toutes ses choses que l'on ne retrouvait pas chez les hommes. Aucune fatalité, aucune trahison, juste une simple harmonie des choses et une renaissance constante.

Alors qu'il allait s'endormir, Akihito entendit au loin des voix qu'ils connaissaient. Le shinobi se redressa alors poussé par la curiosité. Il monta discrètement sur un arbre à la recherche de la provenance de ses voix quand enfin, il les trouva.

Il s'assit alors en les observant, c'était rare de les voir tous ensemble ainsi. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas qu'ils se fréquentaient en dehors des cours et des missions. Le jeune homme était plutôt surpris.

D'un côté, il y avait Mika et Jason qui s'entraînaient au corps à corps, ils ne chômaient pas. Jason qui aimait la compétition cherchait en vain des failles face à son adversaire, il reconnaissait bien là son disciple. Mika, elle, esquivait plus qu'elle ne se battait. Elle analysait les moindres de ses mouvements, un sourire confiant plaqué sur son visage. Cette fois-ci, il reconnaissait Mina dans ses mouvements.

Il observa du haut de son perchoir les autres aspirants, il distinguait près du rocher Sam et Marshall qui semblaient dans une conversation profonde. Marshall avait une branche à la main et il semblait montrer un plan à sa disciple qui l'écoutait avec attention. Et puis, Sam, de son air concentré s'empara d'une branche à son tour en lui expliquant quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond, du moins, semblait-il.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, ses deux-là étaient avides de connaissances, ils voulaient toujours en savoir plus et détestaient rester sur une incompréhension. C'était une des choses que leur maître leur avait appris plus jeune. Contre toute attente, cette vision remplissait Akihito de soulagement, finalement, ils avaient beau avoir loupé pas mal de choses, le fait de voir leur disciple respecter l'enseignement de leur ancien maître était bien plus qu'une réussite.

Puis, tournant son attention sur Nuska et Danny plus bas, ils s'entraînaient aux lancés de kunaïs. Pas étonnant pour deux fines lames selon Akihito, ils avaient l'air concentré autant l'un que l'autre. Ils avaient dû y passer tout l'après-midi vu les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient le long de leur front et de leur cou.

Alors qu'ils lançaient leur dernière lame atteignant leur cible au centre, ils s'assirent avec lourdeur sur le sol avant de pousser un soupir à l'unisson. Akihito tenta en vain de ne pas rire mais c'était plus fort qu'autre chose. Il faillit se faire repérer mais fort heureusement pour lui, les lois de l'infiltration n'avait plus de secrets pour lui. Il changea d'arbre veillant bien à effacer ses traces.

Danny releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Nuska en profita pour lui lancer une remarque cinglante.

—Alors, ça te fait quoi d'avoir loupé une cible ? Se moqua-t-elle fièrement, ça m'en fait une de plus que toi...

—Pff ! J'en ai rien à foutre ! J'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que je suis meilleur que toi, grogna-t-il.

Mika le regarda avec sévérité en l'entendant si mal parler.

—Dis-donc toi, on t'a pas éduqué ? C'est pas des mots qui se disent ! S'énerva Nuska en grinçant des dents.

Elle se rendit compte trop tard de ses paroles et un silence pesant planait entre les deux. Personne d'autre à part le brun l'avait entendu. Danny se contenta juste de fuir son regard, il avait beau être ami avec la noiraude, celle-ci savait appuyer là où il fallait pour faire mal.

Akihito pinça les lèvres, si ses élèves avaient hérité de bien des choses, ils avaient également hérité de son arrogance et de sa sale manie à ne pas peser les mots.

Nuska s'approcha du kunaï qui avait manqué sa cible avant de le prendre doucement, elle s'approcha vers Danny un air désolé sur le visage. Elle marqua un court temps de pause avant de parler d'une voix fébrile.

—Pardonnes-moi... Je... Je voulais pas dire ça... murmura-t-elle en chassant des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

Danny releva le regard surpris de ce changement d'attitude, il comprit immédiatement que Nuska était bouleversée depuis ses deux derniers mois.

—C'est bon va ! Je sais bien que tu n'as pas fait exprès ! S'exclama Danny en prenant le kunaï avec délicatesse.

—Non. Je suis sincèrement désolé, ce ne sont pas des choses qui se disent. Vous avez dû vivre un véritable enfer... poursuivit Nuska qui écrasa une larme qui coulait.

Danny baissa le regard à son tour, il se sentait triste pour son amie. De sa douceur incarné, le jeune garçon tira le kunaï encore présent dans la main de la fillette pour la forcer à s'asseoir en face de lui. Il prit le sourire rassurant que lui avait lancé son maître lorsqu'elle les avait trouvé dans la rue puis, il dit doucement :

—Si je me souviens bien, demain c'est l'anniversaire de ton frère ? Je suis vraiment désolé Nuska... Crois-moi, je comprends parfaitement ta douleur... Quand j'ai perdu mes parents, j'avais l'impression de plus avoir de repères. Sans Mika et Marshall, je sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans te mentir... Certainement une ordure, rigola-t-il tendrement.

Contre toute attente, Nuska parut soudain moins triste, les paroles de Danny avaient vraisemblablement fonctionné. Akihito esquissa alors un doux sourire en voyant ses deux-là, il savait que Danny, malgré son jeune âge, était celui qui pourrait apporter le plus de confort à Nuska.

Le maître rassuré de voir ses élèves sur la voie de la réussite s'allongea alors sur sa branche, il contemplait les feuilles voler au rythme du vent.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette journée avait été riche en émotion pour tout le monde, cependant, la simple idée de voir Kazutomo le libérait de toutes ses angoisses.

Peu importe l'âge, son maître avait toujours apporté ce sentiment de paix en lui. Il fallait juste attendre que Mina de son côté soit prête et que le crépuscule ne tombe.

Le maître s'étira alors de tout son long puis reporta son attention sur les nuages. Un sourire se dessina doucement, il savait que Kakashi aimait beaucoup les observer. Ils avaient eu une discussion de ce genre lorsqu'ils travaillaient ensemble dans l'ANBU.

C'était d'ailleurs lors du retour de leur première mission ensemble. Ils se connaissaient déjà, en revanche, ils ne s'étaient jamais parlés. Mina et lui avaient toujours préféré éviter les autres élèves qui les considéraient comme de vulgaires étrangers, du moins, pour la plupart. Sans trop savoir comment, ils avaient fini par sympathiser de loin avec leur équipe actuelle.

Plus il y repensait, plus il se disait que c'était aussi ce jour-là que Mina lui avait adressé la parole. Elle venait de rentrer de sa mission et ils s'étaient croisés sur le chemin du retour. Il rigola intérieurement en se rappelant les mots que Mina lui avait lancé.

— _Tiens, ne serait-ce pas le prodige de la promo ?_ Avait provoqué sa sœur avec tout le sarcasme qu'elle pouvait contenir dans sa voix.

Il fallait dire que Mina pouvait lancer des pics avec aisance et en retour, Kakashi était plutôt froid et réservé mais il avait également une assez bonne répartie. Le shinobi lui avait rétorqué avec une voix détachée :

— _Tiens, ne serait-ce pas l'étrangère de la promo ?_

A ce moment, Akihito avait bien cru que Mina allait l'exploser, il connaissait son tempérament de sang chaud, pourtant, la jeune femme s'était juste contentée de rire sous son masque. C'était un rire fatigué, preuve que sa mission avait certainement dû l'exténuer. Puis, en quelques secondes, elle avait glissé quelques mots à son frère avant de s'en aller sans se retourner.

—SENSEÏÏÏ ! Réveillez-vous le vieux !

La voix de Jason sortit le shinobi d'élite de son sommeil, il manqua de tomber de son perchoir. Il vit les cinq aspirants le regarder avec un air de défi en bas de l'arbre tandis que Jason se tenait devant lui les bras croisés.

—Oh, à ce que je vois tu arrives à monter aux arbres sans effort maintenant, provoqua Akihito d'un air détaché connaissant le point faible de son élève.

—Et vous, vieux croulant que vous êtes, vous dormez depuis quatre heures ! Rétorqua l'enfant en haussant un sourcil.

Ses camarades rigolèrent en bas, Aki aurait pu répondre seulement, il s'aperçut que le ciel s'était obscurci. Intérieurement, il pesta contre lui-même, il n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Mina devait déjà être en train de l'attendre.

Akihito grinça des dents ne cherchant même pas à s'expliquer avec les aspirants, il fonça au point de rendez-vous priant pour arriver pile à l'heure.

A peine eut-il posé le pied devant les grilles de l'hôpital que Mina sortait, il soupira de soulagement intérieurement. Elle s'avança vers lui un air moqueur sur le visage avant de finalement arriver à sa hauteur.

—Depuis que tu es devenu maître, je trouve que tu te laisses aller... taquina-t-elle avant de prendre la direction du cimetière sous les insultes de son jumeau.


End file.
